


Rich Kids Always Get Their Way

by satanicsins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Family Drama, Human Trafficking, M/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Slow Burn, Violence in Later Chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicsins/pseuds/satanicsins
Summary: Peter Stark is a lonely kid, looking for any way to get out of the house during his painfully lonely summer break. After, possibly, committing a felony Peter now has a chance at not just curing his loneliness, but also the first steps in rebelling against his simultaneously absent and controlling father.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Stark sat on his king sized bed, a business card flicking in between his fingers. A corner had been bent while in his pocket and the sharp edges now soft pulp of the cardstock.

 _Wednesday_ , he recalled his father's friend, Dr Strange, saying, _Wednesday is auction day. I can get you in if you'd like._

He wasn't certain what he would be getting into if he agreed to go, all he knew was it must only be for the rich and devious. If he did go, he wouldn't have much money to spend anyway, only having a few thousand in his personal savings. However the thrill of doing something so secretive without his father knowing felt... grand almost.

With a quick roll across his bed Peter grabbed his phone and anxiously dialed the number on the card. The dull dial tone felt like his last warning. His last chance to cancel this little 'date'.

"Hello?" a smooth voice answered. The doctor.

"I want to go," Peter said simply. Play it safe, try not to sound like the excited child he is.

"I'll be there in an hour. Tell your father I'm taking you to a recital." A click.

Peter swallowed, staring at his phone as it went dull after an ended call. His eyes stared back at him through the shadowy reflection. He figured he could look older than he was. A suit? Maybe some well applied eyeliner?

Thin sweat began to form as Peter rushed to get ready. The anxiety of being alone with Strange, the even more overwhelming anxiety about being a fourteen year old in a very grown up environment.

_He babies you, Peter. You're almost a man._

"Dad," Peter said quietly, opening the door to his father's workshop. "Dr. Strange said he's taking me to a recital, and that I should tell yo--"

"Yeah! Yeah, he told me a moment ago he was coming to pick you up." Peter felt a small hint of relief. "Make sure he doesn't speed! He crashes with you in the car, I'll cut his hands off myself!"

"Okay dad. I will," Peter chuckles, turning to leave.

"Before you go! Grab some cash out of my wallet for dinner. Should be on the counter." With a nod Peter was gone. He had already planned on taking some money, but a little extra as a gift couldn't hurt.

Outside, Peter stood looking through his phone awkwardly, his father's bodyguard Happy standing next to him. He said it was necessary to make sure it was actually Dr. Strange and not _'A stranger. Like an actual stranger, not Dr. Strange. You know what I mean.'_

Peter wished he had applied more deodorant as a shining black car pulled into the long driveway. Peter grew up around luxury cars, but somehow this was different. He didn't know enough about cars to place it.

The passenger door swung open, Stephen Strange sitting across in the driver's seat. "Happy," he acknowledged before even looking at Peter.

"Doctor," Happy replied, failing at holding up the same intimidating tone. Peter couldn't help but smile.

Silently he climbed into the car, as soon as he pulled the door shut behind him the car gunned forward rightfully frightening the teen. Clumsily Peter grabbed at the seatbelt, pulling it across his body.

"Put your phone in the glovebox. You're not going to need it." Strange didn't bother looking over at Peter, concentrating on weaving through traffic like it was nothing more than a video game. His dad wasn't joking about the speeding. Peter obeyed, putting his phone into the glovebox.

"I-I didn't know how much to bring so... so I brought... a lot." The teen pulled out a thick roll of bills. Some his own savings, but most was stolen money from his father's safe.

"Good boy." A struck of pride hit Peter, glad he didn't over prepare.

"Can you.. uh... Can you tell me what--"

"No." The conversation ended there, Peter too anxious to speak up again.

The building was... gross. To be blunt. The man at the door knew Strange by name which surprised Peter. The teen closely followed the doctor through the hallways. There was door after door, all closed as they walked past them. Strangers would be entering and exiting, all seemed rich like Strange and himself.

Finally, Strange guided Peter into a door. He didn't know what it was that made it stand out, or what made Strange pick it, but as soon as they entered, Peter saw a small crowd, no more than 25 people, all staring at the end of the room. Six-- No, seven cars parked side to side, all incredibly shiny and expensive looking. Three cars had large signs marking them as 'SOLD', and it seemed like Strange was angry at this for a moment, whispering under his breath.

Peter stayed quiet and politely observing as an auction began.

"Auction for *insert rare car here*, starting at $4 million."

Peter stood in awe as the small crowd started bidding, Strange not once bidding but just as invested as he was, watching each person subtly note to the auctioneer they would be raising the price. It seemed like any other auction, except with massive budgets. Peter was amazed when the car sold for just short of $9 million.

Strange stayed poker faced as he returned his attention to Peter. "There's other auctions you don't have to stay with me."

A familiar anxiety hit Peter. That anxiety you get when your dad starts making you say your own order to the waiter, or when you have to go in alone to a store to pick something up. Peter stared vacantly for a moment before his mind began to fill with questions of etiquette and rules, and what would be considered rude in such a different setting.

"Do I just... do I go out there..?" was all Peter managed to croak out.

"Any of those rooms, kid. Feel free to browse. Anyone gives you trouble, tell them you're with me."

With an awkward nod, Peter went on his way. His thoughts being that if he does something wrong, he can just use being new as his excuse. It's true after all. He nervously began entering rooms to see what was being auctioned. Most seemed like regular legal auctions, simply with illegally acquired super expensive things. Like fashion, antiques, art, and even one with exotic pets. Then he came across one that made him stop in shock for a moment. Humans. Other humans for auction.

There were many of them, women and men of all shapes and sizes. He stayed and watched as the auctioneer talked about a woman and what a beautiful partner she could make. A man, and what a fun companion he would be in any bedroom. Both sold for literal hundreds of millions. He didn't have nearly that much in the pocket cash he borrowed.

He was about to head back to an older auction when the next man was brought to center stage. He was stronger than the others he had glanced at, wide shoulders and stood tall. Hair long and face solemn, with his left arm totally missing.

"Very obedient with just a few words. Perfect for a bodyguard, or hands to get that dirty work done for you." The man then named the starting price and began the auction.

Peter stared for what felt like forever, listening as the bids got more and more hesitant with the price. As it seemed to near an end Peter quickly raised his hand and placed his first, and only bid. He got a few glances from the small crowd, but ultimately the auctioneer closed the bidding which left Peter with a $600 million bill. He could feel his stomach in his throat. He didn't know whether to be glad he won the auction or terrified that no one challenged his bid. He would have to pray that his dad doesn't notice that crater of missing money. That's over half a billion, there's no way he'd get away with that.

And he bought a man! A living breathing human man. What was he supposed to do with him? He has no 'dirty work', and if he wanted a body guard his dad would've happily hired someone. This was the dumbest impulse buy Peter thinks he has ever made.

He stood awkwardly panicking against the far wall as the auctioneer went through the rest of the humans he was selling. Peter cycling through all his anxieties about the situation. It wasn't until people started filing out and winners began speaking to the presumed owner of all the people on the other side of the room. Peter stayed back, not wanting to interrupt any of the adults. He waited until the last buyer seemed to finish his conversation before going up to the owner himself.

"You're rather... short, aren't you?" the man said with a cocky smirk. "You're the one who bought my dog, hm?"

Peter gave a look of confusion, glancing at the tall man he thought he purchased. "N-No, I got him... I thought.."

The man laughed. "I'm playing with you kid. How are you paying, cash or check?"

Peter stood silent for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the wad of cash he did bring. He gulped before handing it to the man. He watched as the money was counted, knowing full well it wouldn't even come close to the $600 million needed.

"This is only $50,000. You writing me a check for the rest?" The man's tone was angry, clearly irritated that his high hopes for such a young buyer have been in vain.

"I, uh... I can--"

"I'll cover the rest," Strange interrupted. He never even noticed the man entering the room, let alone coming up behind him. "How much does he still owe you?"

"$599,950,000."

Strange's poker face failed for a moment as he gave an angry glare at Peter before pulling his checkbook out and writing out the number. Peter felt his heart racing as the check was handed over and the man he bought was shoved closer to Peter.

The room stayed silent as Strange left, Peter and his underdressed purchase close in toe. The tension between them so tense, that he knew once it broke he'd likely get a black eye from the whiplash. The tension stayed all the way until the three were stepping into Strange's car, Peter and his... new friend, in the back seats. The moment the doors closed--

"SIX-HUNDRED MILLION, PETER?!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"CLEARLY!" The car was quickly turned on and the gas was slammed on, knocking the two passengers against the backseats.

"I-I'll get my dad to pay you back! I promise!"

"You better! I can't afford that! I'm not old money rich like your dad! ... FUCK." There was a long silence before Strange spoke again. "Human trafficking... You're what, thirteen--"

"I'm almost fifteen!" Peter interrupted.

"Oh hoh! Fourteen and already in the human trafficking business.... Christ..."

The rest of the ride was quiet. Deathly quiet. The reality of sitting next to a total stranger who he now owned like some kind of pet settled into Peter's mind. What would he tell his dad? He'd have to hide him, that's for sure. But how long will that work. Probably long enough, it wasn't as if the one and only Tony Stark was much of a father.

As the car pulled into the driveway and Peter and his... new friend got out of the car, Strange only rolled down his window. "Go get me your dad's business check book. Now."

"I-I don't know where that is!"

"I'm not leaving without a blank check, Peter."

Still with panic overloading his brain, Peter dragged the man he bought into the large house with him. It was a fast bee-line to his bedroom. The man clearly starstruck with how expensive the place was by the time Peter pushed him into the bedroom. "Please stay here.. I'll be right back!"

Peter slammed the door shut just as the man looked like he was about to say something. He couldn't be bothered right now, he'll worry and ask later. With that, he left a stranger in his bedroom alone as he ran full sprint to his father's office. On the hunt for literally any checkbook, his dad's office was the first place that came to mind that _might_ have a checkbook. A few turns around the hall and bam, there it was. Peter quickly shuffled through the desk drawers, finding nothing but some files, desk supplies, and some letter openers. He was about to give up hope when finally, he found one. Without even double checking if it was personal or business, Peter ripped a check off and bolted for the front door.

Peter had to push past Happy -who had come out to see why Strange was waiting- to hand Strange the blank check.

"Hey! Peter! Careful... what is that?"

"Just a letter, Happy," Strange said nonchalantly. Clearly he had returned to his usual tone when Happy first came out. It eased Peter's anxiety a little. "Peter, be good now. Okay?"

Before anyone could reply, Strange sped off. And as quickly as Peter could, he turned back to run inside, not wanting to be questioned by Happy either.

The moment he reopened his bedroom door expecting the stranger to be long gone through a window, he was surprised to see him politely sitting on the edge of Peter's bed, one hand on his thigh and gaze calm but stern.

"So, uh..." Peter started. "I'm Peter."

"I assumed." His voice was a surprise. Not as deep or raspy as he expected from such a scary face.

"Your's um.. What's your name then?"

"Bucky."

"Is that your real name?"

"No."

Peter stood as awkward as ever against his door, unsure what else is okay to ask. "So uh... what do you do..?"

Bucky looked at Peter with such a deep unimpressiveness. "Like a pet with tricks?"

"N-No! No! Just, like... I don't know..."

"I can do anything you want." Bucky said plainly.

"Well..." Peter fumbled with his hands a little. "What do you want?"

The absolute silence he got from Bucky was unnerving. Poker Face too. Just sitting on his bed so politely, staring and totally ignoring the question, as if it wasn't even asked.

"B-Because I can get you lots of things.... Or, uh.. I mean, freedom too I suppose... I didn't really want a, uh.. a slave."

"I'm not a slave here. Trust me."

Peter nodded in faux understanding and nothing more. The silence between them wasn't quite... awkward, more just uncomfortable. As Peter shifted his weight just standing in front of his door, Bucky took in a breath and stood up from the bed, once again reminding Peter of what a large man he was dealing with.

Bucky was a solid few inches taller than the teen, but the one thing that really made him 'big' was his muscles. Even though he was wearing the bare minimum of a black t-shirt, black cargo pants (that seemed too small for him), and the most basic shoes ever, Bucky still had that scary energy with his body language. Well, body language and the tons of scars all over his exposed skin. Everywhere from arms, to the back of his neck. Peter wondered if he'll ever learn where they came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next few chapters ready and written, just have to triple check the editing and will be posting them regularly!!
> 
> For more updates, follow me on tumblr: satanicsins.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours went by smoothly of Peter showing Bucky around the bedroom and the ensuite bathroom, and the two learning about each other. Bucky wasn't much for talking, but he did say at one point how he was scared for Peter when he saw him at the auction. Saying how Peter was so young, and Strange seemed like a sleeze. Rather rude, but Peter found himself holding back a chuckle when Bucky said it.

As it got later, dinnertime rolled around. Peter's father was the one to knock on the door, not enter, but shout through the door about dinner being ready and how Peter needs to get there asap. It wasn't hard showing Bucky where to hide if someone tried coming in. Bucky also didn't seem very upset at the idea of being a secret either which was nice. The last thing Peter wanted was Bucky suddenly angry at him doing his best.

"How was the recital?" Tony asked, breaking a long silence at the dinner table.

"It was good..." Peter plainly replied. He usually gets along with his father, but dinnertime truly emphasizes the fact the two were not friends, and only respected each other as family and not much else.

"How's Strange?"

"He's fine. Drives like crazy even after being asked," Peter chuckled, Tony didn't.

Silence again.

Peter slowly ate his food, mind still fixated on the man in his bedroom. He was planning on taking his leftovers to his room once Tony was done. Maybe in a day or two he could tell Tony about Bucky and it wouldn't need to be a secret anymore. That was the biggest hope. To let Bucky have his own room and almost become a live-in companion. Bodyguard? Peter wasn't sure what Bucky wanted to be, he doesn't say enough words.

Dinner was awkward, but it always was. Even with genuine questions from his dad, Peter was still fixated on other more important things. Other things that his mind could drift to during the absolutely painful silence that was dinner even when they did speak, that silence still lingered.

"I'm going to bed," Peter said, standing up with a plate still half full of food. His father didn't seem to care, simply looking down at his own food as Peter scurried off. You could hear the soft patter of Peter's socks on the hardwood as he ran to his room.

He managed to get to his room with his plate without anyone interrupting him. Smiling at Bucky who was once again politely sitting on Peter's bed.

"It's nothing fancy. Just pork chops with po.... Do you eat pork?" Peter interrupted himself.

Bucky hummed and stood up, gently taking the plate from Peter. "It smells good," he said simply, but what Peter couldn't help but notice was Bucky trying to hold back a smile. And not a polite, pitying smile, but a real smile. Peter fidgeted with his hands as Bucky sat back down, and with only a fork (Peter now realized he forgot to bring the knife), took sizable bites from the leftovers.

That's when Peter could see it.

"When did you eat last..?" Peter asked quietly. Like he truly only wanted Bucky to hear his question.

Bucky set his fork down for a moment, finishing the food he already stuffed in his mouth. "I don't know. I'd say a week or more ago." He then went right back to eating, leaving Peter's stomach dropped and heart aching.

Peter let Bucky finish the food in silence, instead moving to get himself ready for bed. Normally he would stay up to play video games or study, but he could feel the exhaustion hitting him early. He almost zoned out entirely as he started his routine.

Clean underwear, a towel, go to the bathroom and start a shower, wash his face in the sink, get undress--

He jumped as he was turning to take his shirt off, Bucky now standing in the bathroom doorway, just watching. The two stared at each other for a little bit, Bucky clearly just curious to see what Peter does, but Peter... he couldn't help it. He wants this stranger to feel like he's safe, a foreign caretaker feeling. He liked it though.

"Take a shower with me?" Peter asked, his thought process being _'He hadn't eaten in that long, I doubt they let him take baths'_. Bucky didn't argue or question it though, stepping into the bathroom and started undressing himself.

It would've been a lie to say Peter wasn't curious how Bucky could get undressed with only one arm, but it seemed almost effortless. Peter now staring as Bucky stood in his underwear while he was still fully dressed.

"Do you need me to look away?" Bucky asked, breaking Peter out of his own head.

"No! No. I'm good." He did blush though, but tried undressing with the same level of confidence and ease Bucky had. Got caught up in an arm hole, and tripped stepping out of his own pants, but hey, he did his best. They now stood in a slowly steaming room in their underwear. Peter's face blushing red at the realization a shower together meant... naked together.

Bucky thankfully took the first move, taking his underwear off, and swiftly getting into the large shower. Peter heard the man hiss and mess with the temperature dial on the wall. Peter sucked up his embarrassment and followed, finally naked and stepped in after Bucky. The water was colder. Not freezing, but not that comfortable heat that relaxes his muscles and opens his pores. He stood just outside the spray of the water, instead watching as Bucky clearly enjoyed himself. His back to Peter, running his hand through his long hair, and standing face first into the stream of cold water.

"Y-You can use my soap too if you want." Peter stuttered a bit, covering himself with his hands just in case.

He didn't know why, but watching Bucky wipe water from his face and look back at him with an unexpected smile, it made Peter's stomach fill with butterflies. Bucky grabbed the bottle of shampoo, pouring less than even Peter uses, he started combing the soap through his hair. Peter watched, face blushed, stomach fluttering, Bucky simply washing his hair made him... excited. He didn't want to be a pervert, but something... something triggered Peter to need to cover himself, rather than it be a politeness.

The soap flowing over every defined muscle Bucky had as he rinsed his hair. Swirling as it hit the shower floor towards the drain. Peter couldn't help but want to--

"Would you mind washing my back?" Bucky asked, his tone less stern than it was outside. It was as if he was worried to ask. However Peter was flabbergasted, left a blushing mess for a good few seconds that felt like hours.

"Y-Yeah! Sure."

Bucky kept his back to Peter, but handed the body soap back to him. Peter swallowed hard, pouring a liberal amount of soap into his hands. He gave the bottle back and quickly started with Bucky's shoulders. The large man hissed at the unexpected coldness of the soap, but for Peter that made him... Oh he couldn't even form a full thought anymore, now forced to stand a full arms length away from Bucky out of fear of... accidentally nudging him.

However Peter gladly worked Bucky's back. Lathering the soap over deep lashing scars. A couple raised scars that Peter wouldn't be wrong in assuming they were bullet holes. Even though, there wasn't dirt, just tense muscle and an endless canvas of scars. Peter felt up to his shoulders, his neck, working down just short of touching his buttocks. Peter lost himself in tracing scars, tracing muscles, watching as the soap was slowly washed away from the water stream they couldn't escape. Until he was barehanded almost hypnotized in giving this large man a massage.

Bucky humming and turning to face Peter finally brought him back to reality. With incredible speed, Peter covered his erection, once again blushing like crazy for having been a pervert and getting turned on by a simple massage. Bucky was smiling though, a small unjudging smile.

"Your turn," he said simply. Peter froze. "Turn around."

It ended up being Bucky to turn Peter around, Peter now staring at the glass wall of the shower. Keeping himself covered he listened to the body soap open and close, and then the cold liquid being gently spread across his back. He could feel Bucky's hand working his back muscles, it was bizarre feeling only one hand be able to relax even the opposite side. But it was welcome.

Ever so slowly, Peter's arms relaxed to his side, staring empty at the slowly falling water droplets on the glass wall. Bucky's hand felt up his neck, his shoulders, then in one slippery movement, down directly to Peter's butt. His hand didn't stay long, but the quick feeling had Peter stiffen up, face burning and erection jumping. He had felt every finger, Bucky's ring finger being the one that (he was sure was unintentional) slid between his cheeks.

Then as quickly as it happened, Bucky was back to lathering the 'safe' parts of Peter's back.

The rest of the shower was silent. Peter tried his hardest to keep himself covered while rinsing off, and trying to keep his gaze to a corner or wall when Bucky was rinsing off. Bucky stepped out first, and Peter could only watch as the dripping wet man left a trail of water into his room. He had seen where Peter got his own towel from, but still. Peter hopped out, wrapped himself up and quickly followed.

Peter watched as Bucky dried himself off, skillfully maneuvering the towel with one hand. Him drying his hair left Peter dazed again, standing dripping water onto his floor, his grip on his towel weakening.

"Are we going to bed?" Bucky asked, facing Peter, still naked. Peter quickly looked away.

"Yeah, I just.. Ahem, I gotta get dressed..." Peter quickly retreated back to his bathroom. His mind racing, but thoughts all the same inappropriate things. He dried himself off best he could before sliding on his clean underwear. He tried positioning his erection so it wasn't as noticeable before stepping back into his bedroom.

Bucky was still standing there, naked, holding the damp towel over his waist. Peter swallowed hard, walking over to his bed. He climbed into his favorite side quietly, getting comfortable under the large blankets. Peter stared at Bucky, watching him follow suit, dropping the towel just as he pulled the blankets over himself.

It was surprisingly easy to get to sleep, turning his lights off from his bed, Bucky laid still, leaving Peter to almost forget he was there, slowly drifting to sleep.

When Peter shifted in his sleep, half waking up from a dream, he could feel a hand resting on his hip. A warm arm gently holding him from behind. As his consciousness ever so slowly returned, so did his senses. Feeling a large warm body against his back. He carefully, mind still layered with sleep, reached back his small hand running over the large scarred arm wrapped around him. He ever so slowly shifted around, taking his time not to wake the man, until he finally could see the sleeping man's face.

Pieces of long black hair draped across Bucky's face. Face the epitome of calm, all the anxiety lines Peter thought were just... gone now. Just as slowly, Peter reached up, gently resting a hand on Bucky's face. He could feel the beginning stubble on Bucky's cheek.

Bucky drew in a quick breath, and Peter froze, hand still on his cheek. Slowly, Bucky blinked his eyes open, landing on the young teen staring at him. Some of that tension returned, but was clearly still half asleep.

"S-Sorry..." Peter whispered, taking his hand away. Bucky only hummed, reaching back up to rest his hand on Peter's neck. They kept eye contact, the sleepiness somehow making what would've been awkward, comfortable and almost warm. Bucky gently pet Peter with his thumb, eyes blinking heavily.

"Thank you," he whispered, the rasp in his voice from the sleep almost made him inaudible. Peter didn't know how to respond, and honestly he didn't need to. Bucky was quickly back asleep, hand pulled back to himself and eyes fully closed. Peter watched as his breathing slowed, and his face fully relaxed again.

Peter let himself be pulled back to sleep, warm and safe.

The next morning went by surprisingly well. His father was gone for work, meaning so was his bodyguard. Leaving him totally alone at home. Not anything new, but today it was a relief.

Bucky tended to just follow him around, like a puppy. Peter made them breakfast -two everything bagels with cream cheese-, took Bucky to his dad's room to raid his closet. They found some clean underwear and some shirts deep in the closet that thankfully fit. Peter assured Bucky they can get actual new clothes when they can get out of the house together. After that Bucky would silently follow Peter around, politely sitting around when Peter played his games, or was just happily giving a tour.

"So what's your favorite movie?" Peter asked as the two of them stood in the private theater room.

"I don't have one," Bucky sat down in one of the seats, sinking in a little more than he had prepared himself to. Peter giggled seeing the small change in Bucky's expression.

"We can watch mine then!" Peter excitedly ran around the theater, working with the computer and projector before happily trotting over to turn the lights off, grab a couple sodas, and sit himself down next to Bucky. The two sat quietly as the movie started up, opening credits for the film companies that funded it. Peter cracked his soda open and handed the other to Bucky, who followed suit.

The seat they seemed to have chosen was the loveseat, cupholders and everything on the outside with no armrest in between them. Peter was rather glad Bucky chose this one though, perfectly in the middle of the theater, and just small enough that their thighs just barely touched.

Though Peter adored this movie, able to lip sync perfectly with many lines, it was easy for him to get distracted now. He knew every beat, so to entertain himself he ever so slowly moved his hand to Bucky's thigh. He didn't know exactly what he was wanting. Maybe for Bucky to hold his hand... maybe if he was more honest with himself he was wanting Bucky to make him put his little hand down his pants. Either one though.

Peter's hand rested in the middle of Bucky's thigh for a good moment, staring straight ahead at the movie. He could see Bucky shift from the corner of his eye, now feeling Bucky's right hand resting on top of his, Bucky's left side now much closer than it was a second ago. Peter anxiously glanced over, only seeing that soft smile.

"Come here then," Bucky half whispered, his tone was so... welcoming. Like a perfect invitation.

Peter blushed of course, he didn't know what he was doing. It was dark, and he quickly looked away as he accepted Bucky's request. He bit his lip and he shifted in his seat, staring down at the loveseat as he climbed onto Bucky's lap, straddling the man's legs now. He glanced up.

Bucky's expression was no longer that gentle look, but instead confusion and worry. Peter felt the heat of embarrassment flood his face, freezing in place.

"I didn't quite mean... um.." Bucky started, cleared his throat, then rested his hand on Peter's back. "You're just a kid. You know we can't... you know."

Peter stayed frozen in embarrassment for another moment before quickly climbing off. Curling himself up against the corner of the loveseat, he didn't bother looking back at Bucky. His heart was racing, his face was warm, and his eyes started burning. He glared at the corner of the theater screen, not even paying attention to the movie anymore. His mind raced, scolding himself as he felt like he was drowning in embarrassment. Of course Bucky didn't want him to sit on his lap! He felt so stupi--

A firm hand rested on Peter's shoulder, his stomach rolled to his throat. He glanced over, Bucky had moved even closer his hand reached across to try and console Peter in some way. Peter couldn't help but still blush, the burning tears that had pooled in his eyes were slowly going away now, but left him still feeling that ache.

Bucky looked like he wanted to say something, that sharp intake of breath before speaking and the small rise of his chest, only to sigh and stay quiet. Eventually he got... a look, Peter couldn't quite place what it was though. He leaned in and grabbed Peter, pulling him out of his little cocoon of embarrassment.

Peter's body was so easily manhandled, even with just one arm, he was shifted to lay against Bucky's side, almost cuddling him. Bucky's left shoulder supported his head and his right hand stopped to rest on a high point of Peter's thigh. His guts still felt heavy and the racing embarrassment was still there, but quieted. He felt calm now.

"This is what I wanted," Bucky whispered. A true whisper, breathy in Peter's ear, and just loud enough not to be drowned out by the movie. He couldn't help but smile, shifting just that little bit to be truly pressed against Bucky's side. Content as his embarrassment slowly faded as the movie's climax finally came to an end.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day felt so slow. Bucky was taking every chance to tease Peter it felt. Making lunch, Bucky stood directly behind him with his hand rested on Peter's hip. Eating together was quiet except for Bucky's occasional groan when clearly he wanted to eat faster but couldn't, but that's not what Peter was hearing of course. Hiding out in Peter's room, waiting for his dad to come home felt almost sinful now. Like now that there was a bed, how would they be able to resist one another.

But they did. Bucky casually talking about how he'd like to try and make breakfast tomorrow while he sits on Peter's bed, watching the teen pace around the room. Peter was anxiously awaiting Bucky to grab him dramatically, and manhandle him to lay on the bed like he had in the theater room. Peter was waiting for Bucky to grab his arm, or stand up to pick him up. Maybe hold him down a little, and take the lead in showing him what to do. Or maybe Bucky will pull him over to where he's sitting and make him kneel, making him deep th--

"So would that be okay?" Bucky asked, he asked it so forcefully and louder than Peter expected he would. Then it hit, Bucky had already asked the question and was ignored...

"O-Oh! Yeah, that sounds good!"

"What did I ask, Peter?" Something about Bucky using his name made his legs shiver.

"Uhh.. You.. asked if you could make breakfast!"

The blank unimpressed look he got in response did not fill him with confidence. In fact it once again embarrassed him. Not as badly, but what an embarrassing fact to not hear a question because you're thinking too much about wanting an adult to do illegal things with you.

Bucky went over his question again. It did have to do with breakfast still, but was specifically about if he could go shopping for any missing ingredients with Peter. Peter answered again, this time with the added detail of how he gets transportation when his dad isn't home. Bucky seemed content, and almost excited to make something as simple as breakfast.

Peter stood still now, staring at Bucky from the corner of the bed. His face blushed bright as he tried gathering his confidence.

"You'll do what I say, be-because I bought you, right?" Peter's voice cracked, and his face flushed brighter with every word.

Bucky's gentle smile, now faded back to his poker face. "Technically, yes." Bucky moved his hand from next to him, to his lap. That stiff position he put himself in that first hour he was here.

"I would really like-- I want you to--... I know you said I wa-was too young. Okay, I-I know that, but just-- Aaah! This is hard to ask!" Peter gave himself an awkward pity laugh, Bucky didn't change his expression or move an inch from where he sat so stiff.

Bucky stayed quiet even when Peter was looking at him, hoping he would be able to somehow just… read his mind. To somehow understand all the details Peter wanted, without him having to embarrass himself by asking. However Bucky just sat there, waiting patiently, like a dog awaiting a command. Peter vaguely wondered if it would be easier to ask Bucky to kill a man than ask for... for what he wanted.

"You've just been teasing me all day..." Peter tried to gauge Bucky's reaction, but the man stayed pokerfaced. "and I thought maybe you also want to... you know."

"You can say it."

"I think you want to have sex with me!"

Peter could feel his face burning from a small amount of shame, but mostly embarrassment. Every step he took towards trying to 'seduce' Bucky seemed to be embarrassing. His ears burned and his stomach twisted. Bucky still sat there but looked away, most likely thinking.

When Bucky finally stood up, Peter held his breath, watching carefully and intensely. Not wanting to miss a single body cue.

"I don't." Immediately, Peter's hopes dropped. "I just met you, Peter."

He nodded in agreement, now fully shameful. Peter looked away, mentally scolding himself.

"But I suppose we can compromise for now?" Bucky's tone changed, from stern and possibly upset to low and sensual. Peter looked back up, Bucky walking over to the teen. He lightly held up Peter's face by placing his fingers under his chin. Peter's heart raced.

It all went by so fast. Bucky leaned over and in, planting a confident kiss directly onto Peter's lips. Peter could barely react, closing his eyes and kissing back just as Bucky pulled away, leaving the teen with half lidded eyes and a temporarily scrambled brain.

Before Peter managed to open his mouth to talk, Bucky leaned in for another kiss. This time longer, his rough hand cupping Peter's cheek. Peter carefully reciprocated, placing his own hand on Bucky's shoulder, feeling the strong muscle under the thin t-shirt. He tried his best at kissing back, but he knew he was definitely opening his mouth more than Bucky was, but finally he felt... warm. A growing warmth that pushed him to get closer. Closer and closer, both arms now wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck as he feels himself falling back onto the bed.

The growing weight on top of him was warm and comfortable, Peter could feel himself wriggling to be closer to Bucky by then, trying his hardest to coax him to do more. He felt Bucky comb through his hair with his hand---

_ knock knock knock _

Peter's eyes shot open, Bucky quickly pulled away. It took a full few seconds for Peter to realize what was going on, panic landing hard at the bottom of his stomach, crushing that slow growing warmth Bucky was bringing him.

"G-Get down!" Peter whispered, pulling himself up, pushing Bucky down to the floor behind his bed. It was silly, but the sudden adrenaline in both their veins let the embarrassment be a second thought.

"Hey, Pete, I gotta ask you something," his dad called through the bedroom door. Muffled and clearly ignorant of any strange men hanging around his teen son. Peter was fixing his hair, mind racing of what if he smells Bucky on him, or what if his dad knows what a freshly made out with virgin looked like. He knew for certain he would notice the bright blush.

The door swung open, and Peter looked up at his father still dressed in his business casual from work, a dorky smile across his face. Peter stood in wait for the question, his dad eventually noticed that Peter had no intention of prompting the question himself.

"Do you want to come to dinner with me? Just us two, like when you were younger?"

Peter paused, genuinely having to consider turning his dad down for quality time. He wanted so badly to stay, to secretly get back to kissing. However it’s been… months since his dad wanted to take him out somewhere. Bucky was so tempting, his heart still racing and face still blushed thinking about how Bucky’s chest felt against his own.

"We'd be going to a more adult place of course," his dad interrupted his thoughts. Classic Anthony Stark, can't let the attention be off him for even a moment. "Happy can drive us. Maybe I can bribe the waitress for an extra glass of wine if you know?"

Peter glanced back at his room. "Let me get dressed first."

"Yes! Yes! Black tie too, please. I'll get changed and meet you in- ah, twenty... five minutes." Tony turned and started walking away, voice getting louder, words having less and less significance. "I still need a shower. I smell like paperwork and oil. Not a bad---"

Peter shut his door behind him, Bucky popped up and leaned against the bed from the floor. Peter chuckled and sighed loudly in relief.

"At first I thought he was going to ask me about the money, I'm not gonna lie." Peter smiled big when he saw Bucky suppress a little laugh. "Okay," he started, moving to his walk-in closet, "you can stay here. Honestly, it's probably safe to walk around after we leave because of Happy but-- ANYWAY, you can stay here, it shouldn't be any longer than three hours. If it is, he probably took me to the theater. If I'm not home by 3am though, he did finally get that late abortion we all know he wanted my mom to get."

Peter laughed, Bucky did not.

"... Right." Peter was halfway through putting on his tailored suit that was now hugging all his joints a little too tightly. Growth spurts. "If you need anything though, I have an emergency cell phone under my mattress. It has my current phone number, some... people, and like... the police and stuff. But!! If you need to call me, you can use that!"

Bucky hadn't moved from the floor, watching content from behind the matress. Peter smiled hesitantly. He stood next to his door, but couldn't quite grab the handle. All he could do was stare at Bucky.

"I'll be okay," Bucky finally spoke. His voice was reassuring, steady. Like all the stresses in the world couldn't affect him. Peter nodded and trotted out of the bedroom to the front door.

He had been pacing for a full 10 minutes before his dad finally walked in, Happy following close in toe. Shoving his phone into his pocket, his dad took the liberty of grabbing his arms and lifting them.

"Did this shrink, Happy? It looks smaller doesn't it?"

"I mea-- It looks fine to m--"

"It's fine!" Peter snapped quietly, pulling his arms back, fixing his suit jacket.

"Oh, well excuse me." Peter felt his dad's hands now on his back, ushering him out the door as though he wasn't the one who made Peter wait in the first place. "We'll have to go to the tailors together. Oh that-- yes, it'll be good."

Peter bit his tongue, as he always does around his father. Peter and his father got into the back of an expensive car as Happy got in the driver's seat. He always has the urge to argue, to finally prove he's more emotionally mature than his father. But every time, he comes out crying and Tony Stark with another father of the year award for 'never hitting his kids'.

Peter sat quietly as the car drove to whatever fancy restaurant his dad had planned, all while painfully listening to his dad talk about things he didn't care about. He started to talk about the new computer systems at his work, but that clearly wasn't anything he wanted to spend the rest of the car ride on.

_ "What OS do they run on?" "Did they upgrade any of the RAM too?" _ was all he managed to ask before the subject was forcibly changed.

By the time they had gotten into the restaurant, and Happy was no longer an eavesdropper, Tony didn't seem to talk as much. Peter brought up a couple subjects, and his dad would respond half hearted. That is until Peter asked an apparently social taboo.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

His dad nearly spit out his drink, swallowing awkwardly before making hard eye contact with Peter.

"Too young. But that's none of your business. You're not going to be dating until you graduate!" Peter cringed as his dad smiled. That had been something his dad was adamant about since elementary school. No girlfriends until he was done with school. No school parties until he was done with college. And through the years he's been forced to cut ties with good friends all because he was struggling with History or Science.

Peter was allowed to do anything he wanted, he could kick this dining table over and demand his food now, and his dad would probably laugh. But if his academics were threatened in even the smallest way, his dad was quick to take it away or deem it against his rules.

"What do you think about... about human trafficking?"

His stomach dropped seeing his dad glare daggers into him for that one.

"It's bad!" Tony whisper-yelled. "Don't talk about stuff like that here!"

"W-Well what about the people who save others in trafficking? Like, get them out?" Peter kept his voice a little quieter this time.

"Was this some TED talk? Some guy who rescued a bunch of people or something?"

Peter stayed quiet for a moment. "S-Sure."

"Alright. You can show me the video later. For now... cut it out!"

The conversations from that point were lead by his father, vaguely talking about things that happened at work or old stories he could barely remember from his youth. Nothing impressed Peter, he's heard it all before. His dad, probably while high and drunk, meets some big important guy and impresses them, or his dad is impressed by some young intern at work and has to talk for way too long about how impressive it is to have smart interns.

Peter practically inhaled his food, while his dad took his time, always breaking to talk again. By the time Peter's plate was cleaned, Tony had only made a dent in his own food.

"Peter," Tony said seriously, honestly startling Peter a tad. "I've been dancing around what I really brought you to dinner for."

Every possible bad thing ran through Peter's head. He's being sent to a boarding school. His dad has cancer. HE has cancer. He was going to be sent to summer school after all. His dad met--

"I'm seeing someone."

Peter couldn't figure out how to respond fast enough. Anger was bubbling inside him, and that's all he could truly figure out.

"I've been seeing them for a couple weeks now and I thought maybe they could finally meet you."

The anger continued to boil, he wasn't even mad at someone dating his dad. He wasn't mad that his dad was happy. He wasn't even mad at being asked to meet them.

"That's not fair..." Peter whispered, knowing full well if he needs to speak louder, its coming out in a scream.

His dad frowned, clear disappointment. He's seen it enough to know. "What's not fair, Peter?"

His breath was catching in his chest, blush coming to his face as he tried to hold it back. He really tried. He's not an easily angered person but this...

"You're never around..." he whispered again, voice cracking under the building pressure.

"Are you kidding me?" Tony raised his voice. Not a yell, but it was louder. Clear and obviously louder.

"You're never home! How are you making time for some random woman and not your own son?!" Peter burst. He wasn't screaming, but the tables around them definitely turned to see what was happening.

"You think I don't make-- I literally took you out to eat tonight!"

Peter could feel his hands shaking, his throat thicken from the frustration and trying to hold back crying already. "Yeah in how long?! Strange took me out for the first time since that stupid party you made me go to!!"

"Oh. So I should start taking you to more, what?? Operas?? You want me to sign you up for ballet too?"

The small teen scowled, "No! I want you to like me!!" He stood up, kicking the table on the way out. He just caught sight of his father's wine glass falling over before turning and leaving the dining hall.

Tears poured down his face and he could just barely stiffen his sobs as he passed by other well dressed guests. As soon as the warm outside air hit his face he calmed down a little. Still crying, but could at least focus a little.

He stepped over to the side of the building, sitting himself down against a fancy pillar. People walked by, only giving him a glance, he expected his dad any second but he still curled up with his knees to his chest. He let himself cry, honestly trying to make it last as long as possible, never truly getting many chances to tell his dad how alone he felt everyday... All alone in that huge house, nothing to do, no one to hang out with.

Until now, he supposed.

But before it was just him. No school to distract him, no fake friendships to look forward to at least feeling a part of. Totally alone, except for the rare occurrence of his dad eating dinner with him, or a rich man's house party Tony dragged him along to. He never put up fights for house parties during the summer, sometimes he'd meet interesting friends of his father.

Peter finally had stopped crying, and was still alone sitting outside the restaurant. He felt his anger boiling up again. He was sweating in his suit, and his dad didn't even care he left crying. There's no way he wants to meet... whoever is dating his dad. They're probably some one night stand gone wrong just like last time. And the time before that. And the time before that 

"Hey, Peter. You alright?" Peter didn't even have to look up to know it was Happy. "Tony called saying to-- Well, I saw you over here by yourself. Is everything okay?"

He glared up at Happy before looking back down. He didn't want to explain himself. He didn't want to tell his dad's bodyguard why his dad sucked. 

"Happy! Thank you!" His dad. "Go ahead to the car. I got him."

_ No you don't. _

Peter glared at the concrete ground, hands shaking again. He wanted to yell again. Get the catharsis of venting his messy anger out on his dad. Instead he stayed quiet, seeing his dad kneel next to him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you done throwing a fit?"

Peter didn't reply. Tony sighed, frustrated.

"We can talk about this in the car, come on."

A hand landed on Peter's back. It made him cringe. He looked up at his dad, eyes still red from crying. His dad looked... unfazed. It made Peter's stomach turn. An uncaring father except where he pretends. Nothing new, and yet every time it's a disappointment.

Eventually Peter got up, walking with his father to get into the backseat of the car together. Peter wanted to stay quiet, give his dad the silent treatment. It worked when his dad wasn't talking. An awkward, but powerful silence in the car, even Happy seemed affected.

"What will make you give them a chance?" Tony broke the silence. "I seriously think you'd like them."

Peter held his tongue, doing his best to keep up his own silence. That didn't stop his thoughts though. Anger running rampant in his head, screaming about why he should give them a chance when his dad doesn't even try to know his own son.

"I'll do anything, Pete. Just, this is important to me. To us."

There was a long pause. Peter genuinely thinks about the possibility of anything. Requiring time with his dad? Making his dad let him have friends? Anything at all.

"Anything?"

"Anything, Peter."

Another pause.

"I want one thing," Peter started, trying to piece each word together correctly, "where you can't get mad. One time where I can do whatever, and you're not allowed to do anything against it."

"You trying to kill someone?" Tony asked with a laugh. Peter didn't. "So what? You just get to do what you want without consequences?? That doesn't seem fair."

"Then I won't meet them!" Peter's voice was angry there. He couldn't help it, but he saw his father's frown. "You said anything!"

"I didn't mean--" Tony sighed and looked around as if searching for an answer. "Just one! You get one pass, and that's it! No complaining on the date either!"

"... Fine." Peter replied.

"Good. Great. I'll tell them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize this chapter took up so much of what i had written already lol. I am writing the next chapter as you read this BUT I cannot promise a timely update!
> 
> Thank you all who have taken time to read this, and extra HUGE thanks to those who have left kudos! It brightens my day when I see people enjoying my own self indulgence ~~!!!


End file.
